We Are Big Girls!
by eclaregurl
Summary: This is a two-shot for my NCIS Family Complete universe. Kate and Katie are a little older and plan to prove it, until someone they never met before decided to change their minds. Hope you like it! I do not own NCIS or it's characters!
1. Please Don't Go

**(A/N: Hello, readers! I wanted to write some drama and I don't think I'm very good at it but there is a little in this story. Enjoy!)**

The plan was set in motion a week ago. Kate McGee had gotten permission to stay the night at her best friend, Caitlyn (Katie) DiNozzo's house, when the McGee's were over that night so their dads could play Rock Band with their brothers and their mom's played with their little sisters. The next step? Convincing their parents it was ok for them to go to the high school party they were invited to that night. "Please, Daddy?" they begged their dads, Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, they knew if they played the Daddy card the answer would be yes as opposed to them asking their mothers.

"All our friends are going," Katie added.

"I said 'no', Katie," Tony said, "You are too young for a high school party."

"I agree, Kate," Tim added, "you are still in middle school."

"Why not?" the girls pleaded.

Tim and Tony shared a look they knew their oldest daughters, who were now thirteen year old eighth graders, would go through this sometime they just wished their little girls could stay little, just a little longer. They were in agreement, so Tony answered, "We just told you why and if you ask again we will have to talk with your moms about this party, and let me warn you it will about allowing you to, it will be more about how you aren't taking no for an answer."

The girls sighed. Katie spoke up, "Fine, come on, Kate let's go to our room." Katie said taking Kate's hand and heading upstairs to her room that had Kate's things like a bed for her, clothes, etc. just like at Kate's house for Katie.

When they got in the room, Kate spoke, "I can't believe it, all of our friends are going, and we are stuck here, like babies!"

"No, were not," Katie said with a mischievous smile she obviously inherited from Tony.

"What are you talking about? You heard them, they said we can't go!" Kate said revealing a bit of her father in her.

Katie was still grinning when she grabbed their identical body pillows and placed them under their matching covers on their beds. Once she had adjusted them as she wanted them, Katie turned back to Kate, "We're sneaking out!"

"Wha-?" Kate began before Katie grabbed her hand and dragged her to the balcony just off the window.

"See I got this all planned out, we use the vine fence thing to climb down, we will walk a few blocks over, then we can call Miranda, who will pick us up and take us to the party," Katie explained.

"I don't think Mom, Dad, Aunt Ziva, and Uncle Tony will like that, Katie," Kate whispered nervously.

"I agree," a voice behind them said.

Spinning around the girls faced a short, skinny, brunette woman. Unable to take their eyes off her, they were almost speechless, "Aunt Kate!"

She chuckled lightly, "That's me."

"But-," Kate M. began.

"You died…" Katie finished.

Kate T. smiled sadly, "I did, girls, but I'm here because you need to stay here. See I, Spirit Kate Todd, made a promise the days you two, my nieces who have my name, were born that I would be your guardian angel, and I was allowed, it was easy to protect both of you because you have always been so close. Kate, Caitlyn, please don't go to that party, I can't tell you what will happen if you do, but I promise you nothing good will happen."

"Sorry, Aunt Kate, you can't stop us, we are big girls, we can take care of ourselves, and we are going to that party. Let's go, Kate," Katie grabbed her friends hand and pulled her toward the edge.

Kate followed but glanced back, "Sorry, Aunt Kate."

"Ok, ok!" their Aunt sounded desperate, "I will make you a deal! If you stay, I will tell you anything and everything about my life you want to know! Please girls!"

They turned to look at her again, and their hearts broke, the Aunt they never got a chance to meet in life, her sprit looked like she was going to cry. "Ok, we'll stay," Katie said, "But you have to tell us everything."

Kate T. smiled, "Good! Let's sit!" She hugged the girls; they were surprised they could feel her, "It's only temporary; though I wish it was permanent I would love to meet your brothers and sisters. And see your parents. Anyway where should we start?"

Katie spoke up with a smile, "Your first reactions to Dad, Uncle Gibbs, and Pawpaw Ducky!"

Kate M. jumped in also smiling, "And Mom, and Dad!"

Kate T. grinned, "Ok, I'll give you the short versions. Tony, your dad, was so childish! Gibbs, serious, with rules I should've crocheted on a pillow. Pawpaw Duck, sweet." She laughed turning to Kate, "your mom, scared me at first, she was this peppy goth girl, who couldn't be defined. Your dad, was sweet but nerdy, his parents raised him well."

"Cool, I have another question! What is one secret only a few people know about you?" Katie asked.

"Easy, only Abby and Pawpaw know this, your Dad tried to figure it out," Kate smiled, "My tattoo, on my butt…"


	2. Kate Todd Was Here

**(A/N: Chapter 2! Enjoy!)**

Downstairs 3 hours later

Tony held his wife close and surveyed the room as the movie came to an end. Tim and Abby stood and stretched and all his kids and the McGee kids, not including the oldest two, were sprawled all over the floor in various sleeping positions. "Well, it's been fun guys. Well, help you get your kids in bed and then we will take ours home," Tim whispered as he reached for his closest daughter.

"Nonsense," Ziva said as she hugged Abby, "Let them all sleep here, we will bring them home tomorrow. Have a night to yourselves."

"Yea, Timmy! Mommy gets some Daddy time!" Abby squealed softly and hugged him.

"Ok, but let's say goodnight to Kate first," Tim said kissing her head.

"Let's go," Tony said taking Ziva's hand and leading the group upstairs to the 'K and K room'.

Abby walked over to Kate's bed, "Aww, they are already asleep, they must have big plans tomorrow!" Abby pulled the blanket back only to find her body pillow, as did Ziva in Katie's bed. "Tony, Timmy! Someone kidnapped our girls! I gotta call Gibbs!" Abby fumbled in her pockets for her phone.

Tony sighed, knew exactly what had happened, "No, you don't Abbs. I know where our daughters went, so does Tim. I should've known, she my daughter of course if we say no she would sneak out, sorry guys, she convinced Katie too. We need to search for high school parties in walking distance."

"You think they went to the party?!" Tim exclaimed.

"I know they did. And Caitlyn Danyelle DiNozzo is so grounded," Tony said starting to leave.

Then they heard giggling on the balcony, "Bye!" And their girls walk in.

"You are so grounded!" Tony said to his daughter.

"But, Daddy we didn't go!" Katie said defensively.

"Really?" Tony pointed to the beds.

"We were going to," Kate began quietly.

"Kate?" McGee was still in shock she would agree.

"But honest we didn't go. Some-someone stopped us. Begged us not to go," Kate added.

"That's called your conscience, and apparently you didn't listen very well," Tony said arms crossed.

"Not really our conscience and we listened very well! We learned a lot!" Katie yelled back starting to cry, "She wouldn't like this."

"Who?" the adults questioned.

Kate and Katie were holding each other close, both crying, "Aunt Kate."

"Impossible! And now you are lying?" Ziva asked.

"No, and we can prove it, she told us a secret. About her tattoo, Aunt Abby we know what it is and where," Katie said.

"I, uh, I never told them, Kate had a tattoo," Tony said.

"Kate had a tattoo?" McGee questioned.

"Ok, girls, come here," Abby pulled the girls down on either side of her, "tell me, in my ear."

Kate and Katie leaned in and said the same thing, "A Lilly on her butt. She got it when you got a black heart on your hip."

Abby smiled, "I believe them; Kate did talk to them. No one else knew that. I don't know how but she did."

"She said that if we didn't go to the party she, our guardian angel, would tell us anything about her we wanted to know, and she did, she was allowed to temporarily be a human, she wanted to see you guys but it was granted for her to be human it was just to see us, to save us, she said," Kate explained.

"Oh, and she wanted us to give these to you!" Katie pulled out six pieces of paper, each one with a different name and passed them out.

Abby opened hers first and began to cry, it read, "Abby, I always knew you and McGee would get together and make such adorable kids! And Kate? She is so like McGee and some of you. I have watched all the kids grow up. Do me a favor, as soon as you can, look up this location. Show it to the girls. Show them I will always protect them. Kate." At the bottom there was an address.

McGee opened his next, "McGee, you and Abby make cute kids. I will always watch over them. I will be waiting for Kate to invent the next super computer! Kate."

Tony: "My best friend, you daughter and other kids are great I have been watching them grow. In the events that happened before my death, like you almost dying, I felt closer to you like you were becoming my best friend. I'm glad you have Ziva, you need her and she needs you. About fifteen years ago, you thought it was a dream, but you almost joined me, that crash, with you and Ziva, I told you it wasn't your time you were needed here. Now, you know why you and Ziva were meant to be together. I will always watch over you guys and the kids. Kate." Tony smiled sadly, and whispered, "I thought it was a dream and I always thought of you as my best friend too, Kate. Thanks for watching out for us."

Ziva took hers and just stared at her name for a moment, "For me?" "I know Gibbs rule number six is "Never say you're sorry" but I don't care. I'm sorry I never met you. I'm not sorry I met Ari; sorry he killed me though making us unable to meet. And I'm sorry you had to kill your brother. I'm glad Tony has you, as well as Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee. You fit in my family well Ziva. I've been watching. I've seen more of you in Katie than Tony. Though obviously he is still there. When you get a chance I gave Abby an address, check it out with her. Know I will do my best to keep all the kids safe especially the girls who are named after me. I think we would've been great friends. Kate." Ziva wiped a tear from her eye and whispered, "I would've loved to meet you too, Kate." She then turned to Abby who was punching information into her phone, "She gave you an address, yes?"

"What address?" Tony, Tim and the girls asked.

Abby gasped, "'At 7539 Madison drive, local police arrived on the scene when someone reported shots fired. Upon arrival, they found a 16 year old girl battered but ok, she informed them of how tonight's high school party took a turn for the worse when the kid who was bullied often arrived with a gun and killed everyone but her saying, "Someone must tell what happened," before turning the gun on himself. The girl is the only survivor, among other high schoolers several eighth graders were found among them.' Kate, Katie, was this the location of the party you almost went to?"

Kate swallowed, "Yea."

Abby pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh, my baby! Now, I know you have a guardian angel. Not that I ever doubted… Thank you, Kate! For saving my baby!"

Tim hugged them both just as tight, "I love you both!"

Katie looked at her parents, "I'm sorry! I will listen next time! I could've died!" Katie began to cry and hugged her parents tightly.

"Thank you, Kate!" Tony whispered as he hugged his wife and oldest child.

**(A/N: Well what did you think? It maybe a little silly, especially the ending and parts with the letters, but I wondered what Kate may think in the afterlife, when she would be watching over them. Like if she had the chance what would she say to the four? Please, review!)**


End file.
